Toongascar
by JusSonic
Summary: Fanmake of another Dreamworks film. Four animals find themselves accidentally ending up shipwrecked on the island of Toongascar, dealing with a group of ponies inhabitants and agent like koopalings.
1. Chapter 1: Dream Sequence

Author's note  
Hey folks, JusSonic here. I decided now to finally do a fanmake of the first of the Madagascar films. Of course, I did some thinking and decided to change some of my cast members. There will be two Mr. Men cast members here but in different roles.

Chapter 1: Dream Sequence

**JusSonic Productions Presents**

Koopa Choir: _**Born free,**__**  
**__**As free as the wind blows,**__**  
**__**As free as the grass grows,**_

We now see a jungle where a yellow whatchacallit named Wooldoor Sockbat was singing on a vine like Tarzan.

**A JusSonic and Julayla Beryl production**

_**Born free to follow your heart**_

**Toongascar**

Wooldoor jumps off the vine and saw a bunch of Koopas nearby singing before flying off; Odd.

_**Live free,**__**  
**__**And beauty surrounds you,**_

**Haley Joel Osment as Sora,**

Wooldoor shrugs as he happily jumps over one big hole in the ground.

_**The world still astounds you,**__**  
**__**Each time you look at the stars,**_

**James Arnold Taylor as Wooldoor Sockbat**

**Nancy Cartwright as Chuckie Finster**

_**Stay free,**_

Unknown to the happy and go lucky Wooldoor, a lion is watching him, a big and hungry looking one.

**Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles**

**Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie**

**Shannon Chan-Kent as Pinkie Pie's Singing Voice**

Wooldoor grins as she prepares to head to the river for one big swim.

_**Where no walls divide you**_

**Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle**

_**You're free as the rolling tide.**_

The lion, with a devilish smirk, continues sneaking up from behind the unsuspecting sockbat.

**Tabitha St. Germain as Derpy Hooves**

_**So there's no need to hide.**_

**Lani Minella as Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Lemmy Koopa**

**Mike Vaughn as Iggy Koopa, Ludwig Von Koopa**

**Dan Falcone as Roy Koopa**

**Caety Sagoian as Bowser Jr.**

Wooldoor was almost to the river...when the lion jumps in front of him, exclaiming, "SURPRISE!"

"AHHH!" Wooldoor screams in terror as he snaps right out of it. The truth is, the sockbat isn't in a jungle at all but in a zoo in Toon Town City.

And of course, the lion isn't his predator, not even for lunchtime. It's actually his good friend Sora, the title of 'King of Toon Town City' ever since he first arrived at the zoo as a cub. That lion loves to scare Wooldoor like that, especially when he's day dreaming.

"Awww, Sora, buddy! Didn't we talk about this?" Wooldoor ask Sora with an annoyed sight. "Don't interrupt me when I'm daydreaming! You know what they say; when the sockbat's in the zone, better leave him alone; Wheee!"

"Hey, sorry about that, Wooldoor. I just wanted to drop by to wish you a happy birthday and all." Sora said to Wooldoor with a shrug. It's true; it's now Wooldoor's birthday.

"Well, thanks Sora."

Sora pauses as he rubs his mouth as if uttering in pain. The lion said, "Hey, Wooldoor, buddy. Got something in my teeth; Mind doing me a favor and take a look at it for me?"

"Sure, no problem, buddy! Whee; Dr. Sockbat D.D.S., in the house as always. Just jump onto my examination table right over there and we will begin." Wooldoor said as he motions to the ledge. Sora jumps onto it and sat down before his friend take a look into his mouth. "Weird, I don't see anything."

"On the left, dig deeper."

"Okay, okay. Just don't talk with your mouth full!" Wooldoor looks deeper and found the tooth and nothing but the tooth. "Ah, there we go! Right in here!" The sockbat took out the said tooth from his friend's teeth...

Or so Wooldoor has thought. But to his surprise, he notices that it wasn't a tooth but some sort of present. The sockbat ask, "What in the name of Nickelodeon is this?"

"Happy Birthday," Sora laughs as he points to Wooldoor's present that is in his hands right now. The lion has cleverly sticks it into the tooth in his mouth, the perfect way to surprise his good friend once more!

"Oh right, I get it now! Whee! You put my birthday present in your tooth. Clever," Wooldoor happily opens his present, revealing a small snow globe, "Wheee, wow! A specialty sockbat snowglobe...starring you!"

"Yeah, I know! Those babies aren't even on the shelves yet but I got one for you anyway! Check it out, see what it does!" Sora exclaims eagerly. He shakes the snow globe causing Wooldoor to look at it snow in awe though he ends up in deep thought. His friend, not noticing, asks, "Wow, who could've believed that you're now 10, eh? What a decade!"

Sora finally saw Wooldoor's look, it's a very sad one indeed. The lion ask in concern, "Wooldoor, what's wrong? You don't like my present, is that it?"

"Awww, no; it isn't that." Wooldoor begins to say with a sigh. "It's just..."

"Oh, man! You hate it; Great. Why didn't I give you that Sora alarm clock instead? Ugh! I'm just an idiot!"

"Wait, Sora, it's not your present. I love the snow globe, it's fun! It's just...another year has come and gone but I'm still doing the same thing! I mean its stand here, walk over there, eat food, walk over here, etc. etc.! You get what I mean, right?"

Wooldoor demonstrate to Sora what he's talking about, showing that he isn't quite happy at where the sockbat's living at in the zoo. The lion pauses then smiles while asking, "You know what, Wooldoor? I know what your problem is."

"Law school, right," Wooldoor ask Sora curiously.

"Nah, you just need to break out of that boring routine! What I mean is get rid of the old act and make up the new ones while going along! Try ad libing, improvising; boom boom boom! Make the whole thing fresh!"

"Fresh, really; Wow! All right, I supposed I could do fresh. It might sound fun."

"Oh, it is fun!" Sora insists to Wooldoor with a smile, figuring that he has reached his friend. "Always work for me!"

Soon the clock's bell starts to ding at the zoo's entrance. The two animals look up with the lion looking excited. That sound can only mean one thing to the two.

"All right, the zoo is about to open! Here comes the people; I love them!" Sora laughs as he begins to jump around and dancing around while looking at the cages. The lion saw a blonde haired skunk in her cage sleeping. Her name is Angelica Pickles, Sora and Wooldoor's friend, "Hey, Angelica! Get up, we're open!"

"Ugh, what day is it, Sora?" Angelica asks Sora with a groan as she tries to wake up, though barely.

"Come on, it's Friday! That means Field Trip Day!" Sora laughs as he heads off to another cage.

"Right, Field Trip Day, yeah...just 5 more minutes, okay?" Angelica yawns as she prepares to head back to sleep. The skunk has one tired night big time.

Sora heads over to a tiger habitat where his good friend Chuckie Finster lives at. The lion calls out, "Hey, Chuckie, come on! We have a busy day here; Rise and shine as we got another cool morning in the Big Toon Apple!"

"Sora, I can't come in. I'm sick." Chuckie groans nervously as he came out of his den, wearing what appears to be a funnel around his neck.

"Sick, what?"

"I think I know another spot on my fur so..."

"Chuckie, it's all in your head, you know that, right?" Sora asks Chuckie with an amused smirk. His tiger friend can do anything to avoid meeting the people today. Well, it won't work! "Come on, come out and meet the people!"

Chuckie groans a bit as he leaves his cave, the lion always forces him to do this. The tiger is always so nervous when it comes to visitors to the zoo area, it always make Chuckie nervous.

Today is another day at the zoo with Wooldoor's birthday later on when the place closes. Things oughta be fine as usual, right?

Author's note  
A good way to begin things, eh folks? In the next chapter, as the day at the zoo begins, we meet Mr. Fussy and Mr. Funny (playing Mason and the Phil) and the Koopalings (playing the penguins), the latter are trying to escape. Read, review and suggest.


	2. Chapter 2: Zoo Life

Author's note  
Hey folks, JusSonic is here to continue this fanmake...well, sort of. Billy Arratoon, I added your suggestions to my MLP journal entry. Speaking of which, folks, the first chapter of my first ever original story is now up so check it out!

Unknown, I put up the dating one. I may consider the KH series idea...except I can't use Swiper because I don't see him as a villain. Swiping stuff is bad but he isn't truly evil. I may have to use someone else.

Fizzrucker, I believe I may have someone to be Makunga.

Nobodiez, Pinkie Pie likes to party and annoy folks like King Julien does. I planned on having the rest of the Mane Six (minus Twilight who is Maurice) be in extras roles so any selfish parts I may give to one of them at times.

Now, on with the show!

Chapter 2: Zoo Life

Faster than you can say 'Zoo Time', the entire zoo is now opened with kids and parents coming in to see all the animals in the place. One of the customers throws a coffee cup in the trash near a monkey cage.

One of the monkeys, a green skinned one with a mustache and a bow tie, yawns as he goes to the trash bin near the cage and took out the coffee cup, along with today's newspaper and a little donut. Mr. Fussy, taking a little sip from his coffee sighs as he goes over to his cage mate Mr. Funny, a green monkey with a top hat, a weird bow tie and clown shoes, who is sleeping on a tree branch.

"Mr. Funny, wake up!" Mr. Fussy snaps as he hits Mr. Funny with a newspaper, waking him up a honk. The first monkey gave his pal the coffee, sitting down to read the newspaper while Mr. Funny drank the rest.

Wooldoor was over at his fence, flexing himself while saying, "Oh yeah, I'm going to fresh, yeah! Whee! I'm going to be straight out of the ground, tasty fresh and freshilicious!" He drank out of his Sora thermos before spitting the water out, "Whee; Ziploc fresh!"

Sora, meanwhile, looks excited while taking his place behind a rock, the same place that he usually performs for the customers. The lion grins as he heard the announcement, "All right, everyone, children of all ages! The Toonral Park Zoo is proud to present, the rarest animal of Toon Town City..."

Sora grins while mouthing the same words that announcer spoke, "Sora the lion!"

Sora imitates the cheers then smiles before jumping onto the top of the rock. The lion saw a lot of people gathering around his cage, just like he wanted as usual! This is going to be a great day!

Wooldoor, watching Sora from where he's at, nods as he goes on all fours while saying, "Whee! It's show time!"

At Sora's cage, the lion grins while using a foot to push a button on his rock. A little compartment with a fan appears, whirling while showing Sora's perfect smile. The lion then show off his moves to the crowd while doing some playful growls. A lot of folks are enjoying what he's doing, taking pictures of Sora while he flex his muscles while dancing. Oh yeah, this is one lion who loves his zoo life. He wouldn't trade it for anything else.

Wooldoor entertains the crowds who are taking pictures of him. The sockbat looks over the fence, smiling while saying, "Okay, folks, gather around, the big show will soon begin! Whee! Check out this whatchacallit takes care of business, yeah!"

The folks laugh and clap while Wooldoor dance around. He run over and suck up some water from his trough then swish the stuff around in his mouth. Wooldoor happily did some amazing spit techniques, causing the kids to cheer. As for the adults though, when the sockbat got water around them, let's say that they were more shocked than amused.

Sora by this time finish up his act making the crowd cheers for him wildly. Yeah!

At Angelica's cage, folks take pictures of the skunk as she did some great moves while doing the whiplash on top of her rock. This is one animal who, like Sora, loves the attention.

For Chuckie, folks take the tiger out to play doctor with an artist drawing Chuckie in some interesting and funny positions.

Of course, let's contact on the ones who are kinda the real stars of this story, but are co-players...and will be real stars someday. The folks are smiling and cheering while taking pictures near a small cage in the center which is the koopa habitat.

There are 7 Koopalings in the cage right now...but there should be eight! Why? Well, these aren't regular Koopalings but a very group of commando like ones who goes out on missions...and right now, their biggest one involves escaping the zoo to track down an old foe of theirs!

The seven Koopalings, Ludwig, Bowser Jr., Roy, Larry, Iggy, Lemmy and Wendy are waving to the audience with smiles. The leader, Ludwig, said to his siblings, "All right, just keep on smiling and waving."

"Yeah, enough until Morton get us ready for our escape." Wendy said with a giggle.

Speaking of which, time to check on the progress. After making turn that no one is looking, Ludwig turns around and pushes his food bowl aside, revealing Morton, the loudmouth of the family, working. The boss demands, "Morton, what is your report? What's going on?"

"A lot is going on!" Morton exclaims eagerly. "I got good news and bad news! The good news is that we have 500 feet to go. Then we should go to the main sewer line via our secret base! All I need is 3 more minutes and we're set!"

"Good to hear! Wait, what's the bad news?"

Morton sighs as he takes out a broken plastic spoon while saying, "I broke our last spoon."

"Rats, I should've known! We will have to work overtime!" Ludwig groans in annoyance. He turns to Iggy and Lemmy while saying, "Iggy, Lemmy! You two go with Morton and help him make our tunnel for our escape!'

"Sure, bro, no problem!" Iggy and Lemmy exclaims as they go into the tunnel to assist Morton with the tunnel making.

Turning to Roy, he adds, "All right, Roy, you, Wendy and Larry are on litter patrol, all eight of us are going to need shovels and make sure to get a lot of popsicle sticks if you can find any! The last thing we want is another cave in!"

"Sure, no problem," Larry remarks with a nod; Roy gave an unintellible grunts, saluting Ludwig while he, Wendy and Larry heads down to find some litters that could help the Koopalings in their escape.

"Hey, bro, what about me," Bowser Jr. ask Ludwig with a smile."What do you want me to do?"

"Easy, Junior! You are to act cute and cuddly like a cute Koopaling like you can be!" Ludwig explains to his brother while hugging Bowser Jr., treating him like a teddy bear before the two Koopalings goes back to wave to the crowd. "By tonight, we're going to blow this dump and goes back to our hunt to find Dr. Eggman!"

During that time, Roy laughs stupidly as he and the ones with him steal the ice cream plastic spoons from the kids while they weren't looking, much to their confusion. What just happened?

* * *

A while later, Wooldoor continues entertaining the kids, the ones left near his cage, doing armpit farts while saying, "Oh yeah, yeah! You don't see that on Animal Planets, whee!" Of course, the parents are disgusted by his behavior, causing them to lead their kids away from the sockbat.

Regardless, Wooldoor waves to the kids, smiling while saying, "Hey, that's the show, folks, thank for coming! I hope you like it and the whole thing is fresh enough for you! I will be here all week!"

Wooldoor heads over to get a drink from the thermos, but sigh slowly and sadly. Perhaps being fresh with his act isn't enough. He is getting completely sad and bored with his zoo life as if something is missing. Wooldoor wanted more than this pampered life; he wanted more wide open spaces to be in!

As Wooldoor took a drink, he sighs sadly while saying, "To be honest, I will be here 365 a year as well as Christmas, Hanukkah, Halloween, Kwanzaa...be sure to never spray or neuter your pets. Tip your cabbie...because the guy's broke."

Wooldoor toss his thermos aside while sighing some more. But then he heard thumping noises nearby that made him turned to see a hole being dug nearby. To his surprise, eight familiar Koopalings came out with plastic spoons in their claws.

Upon seeing Wooldoor, Ludwig demands, "Hey you! Whatchacallit, sprechen sie English?"

"Errr, yeah, I think I sprechen," Wooldoor said, a bit confused. What are the Koopalings doing out of their habitat anyway?

"So any idea what continent we are in," Larry asks Wooldoor curiously.

"Last time I remember, we are in Toonhattan. Why?"

"Ugh, great! We are still in Toon Town City! Told you that it shouldn't been that long," Ludwig groans in annoyance and disbelief while speaking to his siblings. The Koopalings gotta get back to work on their escape plan.

Ludwig pushes his siblings back into the hole, Iggy protests in alarm, "Hey, come on, quit shoving!"

"Come on, keep moving; go go go!"

"All right, all right, we're going!" Lemmy protests; Ludwig is the last to go back into the hole that he and his siblings came from. Wooldoor curiously goes over to the hole. These Koopalings are up to something.

"Wait; hang on, all of you!" Wooldoor exclaims, causing the Koopalings to emerge to listen to him. "Uh, what are you guys and girl doing?"

"Oh, we're digging to Antarctica to locate Dr. Egg..." Bowser Jr. begins to say but an annoyed Ludwig slaps his brother to keep him from saying anything else.

"No, no, never tell them whom we're looking for, got it?" Ludwig whispers to Bowser Jr. "After all, he could be a spies for Dr. Eggman!"

"Wait, Ant-what-tica?" Wooldoor ask in confusion. Luckily he didn't hear the 'Dr. Eggman' part. Unfortunately, the sockbat heard the 'Antaractica' one.

"Hoo boy; Now what, Ludwig," Wendy asks Ludwig making her brother sighs in annoyance. That Wooldoor Sockbat is going to ruin their mission/escape plan. They need to find a way to keep him out of the loop somehow.

Luckily Ludwig got an idea as he asks Wooldoor, "Say, can you keep a secret?" The sockbat looks around then nods. Sure, these guys can trust him to keep a secret! As Wooldoor leans to Ludwig, he explains, "By any chance, have you seen any Koopalings running free around Toon Town City?"

"Well...not often. Why?" Wooldoor ask puzzled.

"Yeah, but that's the thing; This place isn't our real home, not natural at all; this is some whacked out conspiracy that one of our greatest enemies had put on us to allow himself to have a real home comfort. So my siblings and I are heading to Antarctica for the wide open spaces; All right, to the wild!"

"To the wild," The other Koopalings exclaims while they and Ludwig all hi-fived one another.

"Wow, really? The wild; you can go there?" Wooldoor ask excitedly. The sockbat always wanted to go to the wild now that he thinks of it. See the world and get plenty of open spaces! "Whee! Sounds like fun!"

Wooldoor looks down and saw that the Koopalings are gone now. The sockbat quickly shouts into the hole that they were in while calling out, "Hey, hold on! Where is this place? Tell me where it is!"

Suddenly Ludwig came out of the hold. He hold his claws as if doing some hypnotizing while going down, saying, "Remember...you didn't see anything." The Koopalings pops out for a moment. "Got it?"

""Right, yes sir." Wooldoor said as he salutes Ludwig. "Err, sorry, I mean, no sir."

Ludwig nods as he uses Wooldoor's thermos cup to cover the hole. The sockbat looks over in amazement; To go to the wild...with lots of open spaces and freedom...

Wooldoor watch the last zoo act of the day as Sora was finishing things up, the sockbat thought about the wild some more. Everyone throw roses to the lions as he took a bow while smiling. This lion just love being the main star of this place!

"Oh yeah, thank you, yeah, thank you! You folks have been too kind!" Sora exclaims with a smile. Someone threw a 'I Love Toon Town City' underwear at the lion, making him look at the thing while holding it oddly. "Err, thanks. You're too kind, I guess."

Sora threw the underwear aside and right into Chuckie, the tiger screams in shock while jumping, "Gah! Underwear! Keep it away!"

As the crowds, even the kids, leave the zoo for the day, the zookeepers got to work on grooming every animal in the zoo, some of them love it; some of the animals are very fussy. What can I say? These guys are zoo animals!

Soon it became dinnertime. Wooldoor smiles as he ate some grass from his bowl. Angelica meanwhile smiles as she looks at her fruit while sighing, "Oh yeah, this life is awesome."

Chuckie glances at a couple of meds for him as well as some cat food. The tiger sighs while saying, "Wow, this is truly heaven..."

Sora, after he was groomed, saw his steaks delivered to his cage. The lion smiles as he begins to eat the food that is just for him!

"Hey, Chuck, sure you don't want a steak?" Sora asked his friend while eating a large steak.

"No, thanks, Sora; you know I have problems digesting it." Chuckie replied while eating his cat food along with his vitamins. Due to his hypochondriac tendencies, Chuckie feared getting high cholesterol from eating steaks, so he only ate them once a while, the tiger having a preference for processed cat food or even vegetarian diets, Chuckie and his veterinarian already being very good at balancing the nutrients so he could get all the proteins he needed.

Author's note  
What a zoo life, eh? But Wooldoor and the Koopalings don't agree. In the next chapter, we see the sockbat's hidden desire...but will everyone else approve of this? More to come when Orange Ratchet either updates his story or someone else is working on another or until I find a script. Until next time, read, review and suggest.

Dr. Robotnik Eggman of course plays Doctor Blowhole in the series, a little joke about the Mario/Sonic friendly rivalry and not-so-friendly perceived Bowser/Eggman rivalry.


	3. Chapter 3: Birthday Get Together

Author's note  
I don't know when I will be working on my _Tangled _fanmake, sonicfighter21354. That depends on when someone get theirs down or if I decide when to.

I still say, Unknown, that Swiper isn't right for the Ursula. I just can't do that to him.

Chapter 3: Birthday Get Together

The time has come. After the zoo workers had went home for the night, the gang has a get-together at Wooldoor's cage for his birthday. The sockbat himself, Sora, Angelica and Chuckie smile as they gather around.

As Wooldoor got a present from Chuckie, Angelica grins while exclaiming, "Oh yeah; Time for Wooldoor's birthday!"

"Come on, open it; open it!" Sora insists to Wooldoor excitedly. "The suspense is killing me already!"

"Wow, what is it?" Wooldoor ask curiously while shaking the box like a kid wanting to know what Christmas present that he get earlier. "Come on, what is it?"

"Just open it and see!" Sora insists. Wooldoor finally opens the box to reveal...a thermometer inside.

"Wow, sweet, a thermometer! I love it, Chuckie, thanks! I love it!"

"Well, what can I say?" Chuckie ask with an embarrass smile. Wooldoor put the thermometer in his mouth while posing. "I thought I could get you something personal this year. That thing was special to me because it's my first ritual thermometer."

"Wait...you mean the thermometer that can be..." Angelica begins to say to get a bit worried and disgusted, realizing what Chuckie is getting Wooldoor.

Wooldoor's eyes widen in horror as he screams. The sockbat turns around and spit the item out. Regardless, the others smirks a bit as they decide to help their friend get his mind off what happened.

The animals pull out a cake and hums, getting Wooldoor's attention as he turns to them. As Sora, Angelica and Chuckie say one word at a time, they sing a familiar song, "_**Happy birthday to you! You live in a zoo. You look like a monkey."**_

_**"And…" **_Chuckie said, getting to the end of the song.

_**"You smell like one too." **_Sora, Chuckie and Angelica finish the song up then laugh happily.

Mr. Fussy, who was overhearing the song in the cage, spits out his tea while exclaiming in shock, "I say! That was rude!" Mr. Funny honks and sniff himself before falling off his tree branch in a faint. Those monkeys do stink, really.

"Awww," Wooldoor said with a smile. "You guys are embarrassing me...and maybe yourselves too. Whee!"

"Awww, what are you on about, buddy?" Sora ask with a chuckle as he grab a steak and begins to eat it. "We have been working on that for all week now. Give us credit, why don't you?"

"Come on, make a wish, Wooldoor!" Angelica exclaims eagerly as she held the cake out in front of Wooldoor.

Wooldoor thought for a moment, trying to think up a wish. The sockbat smiles happily, he knows of the perfect wish that he himself wanted for a long time. Wooldoor blew the candle out on his cake.

As Wooldoor took a bite out of his cake, Sora ask, "So Wooldoor, what did you wish for?"

"Sora, I can't tell you that." Wooldoor insists to Sora while ignoring the others. "After all, your wish doesn't come true if you tell others."

"Come on, Wooldoor! Tell us!"

"Sorry, I ain't telling you! Telling wishes is considered bad luck! You want some bad luck? I will blab it out but if you wanna be safe?"

"Wooldoor, would you tell us?" Angelica asks Wooldoor a bit impatiently. "Come on, what the worst that could happen, huh? Not like its one wish that could bring consequences for all of us, right?"

"Well, all right, you talked me into it." Wooldoor said with a smile while standing up. After all, why shouldn't he tell his pals as to what his wish is, right? The sockbat, clearing his throat, spoke up, "I wished that I could...go...to the wild!"

"Wild, what," Sora ask in shock as he trips and fell off the wall, causing Wooldoor to laugh at what happened to him. Did the lion heard right? Wooldoor wants to go to the wild? Chuckie, almost choke on his party horn, upon hearing what his friend said while Angelica looks shocked and disbelief.

"See; told you that it was bad luck."

As Angelica helps Chuckie get the party horn out of his mouth,, Sora climbs back onto the wall, saying, "Wait, wait. I don't know if I heard you right, but...the wild? Are you crazy? That's the worst idea that I've ever heard! And I heard ones even worst."

Chuckie spits out his party horn while exclaiming, "Yeah, the wild is so unsanitary and unclean!"

"Awww, guys, come on. The Koopalings always wanted to go there, from what I heard. Why can't I go?" Wooldoor ask his friends with a frown. It isn't fair that the Koopalings can go but he can't!

"Awww, are you listening to those Koopalings again?" Sora asks with a groan. Why is he not surprised to hear that? "You and I know that those guys and girl are psychopaths who make up stories, even their so-called missions of theirs. And who is this Dr. Eggman guy anyway? Come on!"

"Please, come on! Can you imagine going back to nature, back to your roots with clean up and wide open spaces?"

"Huh. Come to think about it, they do have wide open spaces in Connecticutter." Angelica said with a thoughtful look.

"Connecticutter?" Wooldoor ask Angelica thoughtfully. Is 'Connecticutter' the wild? If so, the sockbat could go out there tonight!

"Yep; all you have to go over to the Grand Toonral Station just by going past some green statue lady!" Chuckie exclaims, unknowingly helping Wooldoor. "Then you take the Mega North train...uh, north, I guess."

"Whee; so one could take the train...well, just hypothetically!"

"Wooldoor, give me a break!" Sora exclaims with a groan. "What does Connecticutter have to offer us anyway; nothing of course!"

"Well, there's the Lyme disease that is." Chuckie remarks with a shudder at the idea of such disease.

"Yeah, thanks, Chuckie."

"No, no, really," Wooldoor said hopefully. "I want to..."

But Sora cut him off by holding up a steak that he was eating, blowing his friend from view. The lion remarks, "There is no steak like this in the wild. This stuff is a highly refined...type of...food thing that one can never find in the wild at all!"

"Geez, Sora, cut it out. You got to learn that life isn't all about steak you know."

Sora gasps then treats the steak like his baby while saying, "Now, now, baby, he doesn't mean that, really. No, ignore the mean whatchacallit."

"Guys, doesn't it bother you that you don't know anything about life outside this place?" Wooldoor ask his friends with a sigh. Don't his friends want to know about life outside the zoo at all?

His friends pauses, thinking about what Wooldoor said. But then they shook their heads while saying 'no'. Apparently, these guys are too much to their zoo life to wonder about these kinda things at all.

"Well, come on...that's only one subject." Sora remarks. He prepares to take a bite out of his steak then notices some stuff on Wooldoor's mouth that the sockbat got from eating cake. "Oh, you got a little schmutz on your nose, do you know that?"

Wooldoor sighs sadly while deeply hurt. The sockbat wipes the frosting off his mouth while turning around from his pals, heading to his treadmill. Why must his friends not understand his dreams at all?

"Err, thanks guys...thank for the party. It was great, yeah." Wooldoor said with a sad sigh. His pals now notice the change in his mood while the sockbat got on the treadmill itself to begin walking. What's up with him all of the sudden?

"What's wrong with him?" Chuckie ask puzzled, not getting what's wrong with Wooldoor.

"Sora, perhaps you oughta talk to him." Angelica suggests to Sora. "I mean, go over there; give him a little pep talk; get him out of that crummy mood of his."

"Awww, why? I gave him a snow globe already!" Sora protests to Angelica with a frown, "No way that I can't top that."

"Sora."

"Hoo boy, I can see where this is going." Chuckie said with a sigh as he goes back into his den. The tiger yawns while taking his party hat off, "Getting late. I guess I'm gonna..." Chuckie then fell asleep and begin snoring, cutting off what the tiger was going to say.

Sora and Angelica meanwhile goes into something called a 'silent argument'. The skunk points to Wooldoor as if saying, "Go on, talk to him, you dumb lion!"

Sora motions as if saying a nervous, "How can I? And don't call me dumb," to Angelica.

Angelica growls while holding a fist up, pounding it into a palm, making Sora yelps a bit. That's the skunk way of saying, "I will knock your mane off unless you talk to him now!" The lion sighs a bit. Why must Angelica be this way to him?

"Come on, get going, he's your best friend." Angelica whispers to Sora with a nod.

"Fine, all right, I will talk to him." Sora groans a bit. Angelica, satisfied, heads back into her home but decides to wave a good night to her friend before doing so.

"Night, Wooldoor! Hope you have a good sleep!"

"Yeah, yeah, night, Angelica," Wooldoor said with a sigh.

Sora watches while Angelica goes into her cage. She glares at the lion, pointing at him then to Wooldoor as if saying, "Talk to him or else!" The skunk then goes into her cage. Sora watches as she made a hand motion, pointing to the two before going back into the said cage.

Sora pauses as he sat down to think. What can he say to his best friend? The lion, getting an idea, got up and stretch while lying down on the wall in hopes to get Wooldoor's attention.

"Geez, Wooldoor. Is it a great day or what?" Sora asks Wooldoor with a yawn.

Wooldoor knew that Sora was there but decides not to speak with him. The sockbat doesn't want the lion's attempt to cheer him up right now. All Sora would do is upset him again.

"No, honestly, I mean...I could tell you, doesn't get better than this." Sora said while looking up to the sky. The lion smiles as he saw what appears to be a star. "Hey, it just did! Check that out, a star! Ha, betcha you don't see those in the wild, right?"

"Uh, Sora; that's a helicopter." Wooldoor remarks to Sora with a frown. The lion took another look and saw the light move. Yep, it's a helicopter all right. Sora then tries to figure out another idea to cheer his pal up.

"Aww, Wooldoor, buddy. Come on. Everyone has days when they think that the grass is greener, somewhere."

"Sora, come on, take a look at me! I'm ten years old, why my life is half over by now! I don't know if I'm a bat or some sort of sponge that lived under the sea and in a pineapple!"

Wooldoor sighs, sitting down and still depressed. Sora pauses then smirks as he got an idea. The lion said eagerly, "Oh, hey, Wooldoor! Remember our favorite song? I'm thinking of it right now."

"Awww, Sora, not now, please." Wooldoor said with a groan. The sockbat isn't in the mood for that song right now.

"Come on, Wooldoor, it's our song. Betcha you know it." Sora teases. He begins to hum a familiar song that both he and Wooldoor like: the Frank Sinatra one.

"Awww, no; Not listening, not listening; Heck, I don't even know you! Stop..."

But eventually, Wooldoor couldn't help himself. He smiles as he himself sang with Sora.

Sora: _**Start spreading the news!**__**  
**__**I'm leaving today**_**!**

"Wow, he's funny! Who is that?" Wooldoor laughs happily.

_**We're a great big part of it...**_

"Wooldoor, come on, give me those two words!" Sora exclaims eagerly to Wooldoor with a smile, "You know, those two words."

"Toon Town..." Wooldoor said with a chuckle. That did it, he and Sora sang at the same time.

Sora and Wooldoor: _**New York!**_

"Hey, will you shut up?" An annoyed animal calls out. "I'm trying to sleep here! We ain't nocturnal after all!"

"Well, I will knock you turnal right off, jerk!" Wooldoor snaps to the annoyed animal in annoyance.

"Yeah, you and what army, doorknob butt," Another animal challenges Wooldoor's threat.

"Hey, shut up Randall! You get in his face, you get in mine!" Sora yells out to the yelling animals. Soon the whole zoo went to sleep. One thing that they know: never mess with the lion! Sora chuckles while saying, "There, see Mr. Grumpy Sockbat? We both make a great team."

"Right, sure...no doubt about it." Wooldoor said with a nod. The whatchacallit is cheered up by Sora a bit but he still urges to be in the wild.

"So whatcha going to do? Run to the wild all by yourself?"

"Nope, that would be crazy."

"Oh, good," Sora said with a smile; Looks like his pep talk is getting through to Wooldoor and convinced him to drop the nonsense of going to the wild.

"We both can go, whee! Let's go!" Wooldoor exclaims with a laugh. Sora looks shocked. He didn't expect that response!

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me! Let's go to the wild! Come on, the both of us! If we hurry, we can make it to the Grand Toonral Station and take the train to head north. No one would notice that we were gone."

"Uh...you're joking, right?" Sora asks with a nervous chuckle. Seriously; His best friend wants the both of them to go out into the wild?

Wooldoor pauses to think about what his friend just said. The sockbat, forcing a smile, laughs softly, "Yeah...of course I'm joking...yeah, I mean come on; like we can really go to Connecticutter."

"Oh...oh good. Geez, don't do that to me again. You had me worried for a moment. I can't bare another shock like that."

"Yeah...well, might as well hit the sack."

"Right, yeah." Sora said with a smile. "Better get my voice rested for tomorrow. It is Senior's Day tomorrow at the zoo. Gotta yell extra loud for those old folks."

Sora heads out of Wooldoor's cage, the sockbat heads over to his bed while saying, "Hey, good night, Sora buddy." The lion goes to his resting place and claps to show the night light, ready for bed himself. But then he heard the ambience from the speakers on, much to his annoyance.

"Oh man. They forgot to turn the ambience off again. I hate that."

"No problem, I got this, Sora."

Wooldoor got up and kicks the speakers, shutting them all off. Soon the sounds of the city are heard, much to Sora's relief; Much better.

"Awww, much better..." Sora said with a smile as he relaxes and went to sleep. The sounds of the city are always perfect to fall to sleep too. The lion has gotten used to them during all these years of living at the zoo after all.

"Yeah...if only..." Wooldoor said with a sad sigh while looking at the painting, thinking about the wild. Despite Sora's attempt to cheer him up, the sockbat still wants to go there. Well, if his best friend doesn't want to come, he will have to go himself.

Author's note  
Another chapter's done! Whatcha think? In the next chapter, Wooldoor runs off and of course Sora, Chuckie and Angelica escapes the zoo to go look for the sockbat as he is on his way to Connecticutter. Can they find him and what would happen if the animals were to be discovered? And what about the Koopalings and the monkeys (who also escaped)? Read, review and suggest!

Randall Boggs (from _Monsters Inc._) is in the role of Joey the Kangaroo from the Penguins of Madagascar series.


	4. Chapter 4: The Zoo Escape

Author's note  
Unknown, the next chapter, which is chapter 1, is up now. I'm working on chapter 2 right now so be patient until it's done.

To those who want to know, Derpy Hooves is in the Mort role. So sorry, ABI, but the suggestion with Spike cannot work.

Chapter 4: The Zoo Escape

Sora was muttering, relaxing in his sleep while saying, "Hey, yeah...a nice streak; so perfect."

Unknown to Sora, a familiar tiger jumps over the fence and leans over while calling out, "Sora? Sora, Sora!" Suddenly the lion woke up, in the middle of sucking his thumb. The lion looks dumbstruck but decides that he rather not knows.

Sora's eyes snap over, took his thumb out of his mouth while asking in annoyance, "Chuckie, what do you want? It's late!"

"Err, well...do you know how I got that bladder infection and have to get up every 2 hours? Well, I got up to pee and decided to check on Wooldoor in his pen. Of course, I don't usually do, don't know why. But I did, this time, I looked over and..."

"What? Sora? What's going on?"

"It's Wooldoor, he's gone!" Chuckie exclaims to Sora in one huge panic.

"Wait, what, gone?" Sora asks with a yelp. He got up in shock but bump his head in the process. "What do you mean Wooldoor is gone?"

* * *

A minute later, Angelica, now awaken, is staring into the hole made by the Koopalings along with Chuckie. The tiger ask in concern, "Wow, how long as he been working on this?" He stuck his head into the hole while calling out, "Wooldoor; Wooldoor!"

"Chuckie don't be ridiculous." Angelica groans, annoyed by what Chuckie's doing. "He wouldn't fit down there, the hold is too far. My guess is that Wooldoor kicked it off by mistake."

Sora tears Wooldoor's bed apart, trying to find his best friend. The lion calls out, "Wooldoor? Wooldoor! Buddy, where are you?"

"I don't get it. It doesn't make sense! Where would a weirdo like him go?"

"Wait, hang on...Connecticutter!"

The trio gasps in shock and alarm. Wooldoor must've escaped the zoo and is planning on taking the next train to Connecticutter, regardless of the consequences should he try to do so! This isn't an animal world; it's an animal world with humans!

"No way, he wouldn't." Angelica said in disbelief.

"No, no way, what are we going to do?" Chuckie ask in a mad panic. The gang got to get their friend back and fast. "We need to call someone!"

Sora is quickly on the case. The lion grabs a pay phone and dial a number. He yells out into the phone, "Hey! Get me Missing Animals, quickly! It's an emergency!" Chuckie and Angelica's eyes widen in shock as Sora continues. "We got a lost sockbat thing on his way to Connecticutter right now and..."

* * *

Of course, on the other end of the phone line, an officer in charge of the communication blinks in confusion. All he can hear is lion roars. What do you expect? Animals can't communicate to humans.

"Hello? Hey, who is this?" The officer asks whoever is calling in confusion. "I don't do prank calls! Hello?"

* * *

"Wait, hang on...we can't call the people!" Sora exclaims in shock as he realizes what he himself is doing. Animals can't talk with humans! The lion hangs the phone up, then pick it up and throw the thing away. "This isn't good. Those humans are going to be mad. Worst yet, this will end up getting Wooldoor send away for good! Everyone knows that you don't bite the hand that feeds you!"

"Yeah, that's true." Angelica said with a nod of concern. Sora's right. If any of the animals were to get the people's mad, they are out of here!

"We better go after him."

"Wait, go after him?" Chuckie ask Sora with a gulp. The trio has to go out there and look for Wooldoor, in the big city?

"Right, Wooldoor is not thinking straight." Sora said with a sad sigh. "We must stop our friend from making the huge mistake of his life ever. Why, I betcha the poor guy is out there, lost, cold, confused...poor Wooldoor."

* * *

Of course, Sora thought that Wooldoor is lost, cold and confused but that isn't the case here. The sockbat, who escaped via an open gate, smiles as he looks at the citys of Toon Town City. This is amazing! So this is what life outside of the zoo is like!

Wooldoor, in amazement, looks around, not noticing the folks around him spotting the guy walking around, either in fear or confusion; Or maybe both.

* * *

The gang quickly works on their escape, leaving their cages. Sora, using Chuckie as a chair, uses the tiger to climb over the wall, landing on the grass. Of course, Angelica uses a concentrated blast of skunk fumes to break down the wall.

"Yeah, I know, skunks aren't supposed to be this strong, but keep in mind practically all my closest friends at the zoo are from species more than ten times my weight; I had to develop this strength so they wouldn't hurt me by accident." Angelica shrugged while breaking the fourth-wall for a moment, "Anyway; come on, Chuckie!"

"Oh, you know...perhaps one of us should wait. You know in case Wooldoor were to come back." Chuckie said nervously. He doesn't want to go out there and get caught or worst. But Angelica, not having it, grabs the tiger by the tail, dragging him through the wall.

"Oh no, you aren't chickening out now, Finster! This is an intervention! Plus, you gave him the stupid idea in the first place so we're all going!"

"What's the fastest way to Grand Toonral?" Sora asks his friends quickly. Maybe if the trio is fast enough, they can get to Wooldoor and talk him out of his crazy escape.

"Well, you could take Toonington." Chuckie suggests nervously, still trying to get out of htis escape plan.

"CHUCKIE," Angelica snaps to Chuckie, making him yelps nervously.

"Fine; we; we will take Toonington."

The trio of animals quickly ran off to get to Grand Toonral on time. Sora ask Chuckie, "Right, so how about Parker?"

"No way, Parker goes two ways!" Chuckie exclaims to Sora in concern. "I don't think even you can time the lights, Sora!"

Unknown to Sora's group, they aren't the only ones who escaped from the zoo. Mr. Fussy and Mr. Funny are looking at the hole in the wall.

"I say, looks like a big hole has been added to the zoo." Mr. Fussy said in amusement. Mr. Funny honks in agreement. "Hmmm, you know, Mr. Funny. I heard that the fellow who suggests all those nasty Internet privacy acts is speaking at the Lincoln Center. Shall we go?"

Mr. Funny honks to Mr. Fussy as if asking a question. The clean monkey sighs while saying, "Yes, yes, we will pick up pies along the way. But we will only throw them after he's done with his speech. Agree?"

Mr. Funny honks happily in agreement as he and Mr. Fussy make their own escape to have some fun.

* * *

Wooldoor laughs while having the time of his life. The sockbat skates at the Rocket Fellow Center like a pro.

* * *

It was a while later as Sora, Angelica and Chuckie (who appears to be missing) arrives at a subway station. The three of escaped zoo animals has yet to make it to Grand Toonral Station.

"Man, why didn't we taken Parker?" Sora groans while looking impatiently down the track before walking back. "Are you sure that this is the fastest way to Grand Toonral Station?"

"Well, I don't know!" Angelica shouts while looking down the tracks. "I was just listening to what Chuckie said!"

During that moment, Chuckie came out of the men's room, saying, "Hey, guys; look! The bathroom has some neat sinks that you can wash up and stuff. And look!" The tiger sticks his tongue out, reveal some sort of urinal biscuit in his mouth. "Free mints!"

Sora groans in disgust while grabbing Chuckie's tongue, pulling the urinal biscuit right off it. The lion exclaims, "Chuckie, as much as I hate to ruin your fun, this isn't a field trip! This is one huge urgent mission to save Wooldoor from throwing his life away! Now where's the train?" Just then a train is heard coming.

"Ah, here it comes!"

The gang looks down the track...not noticing that the train is coming up behind them! That is until Chuckie turns and screams causing himself and his pals to draw their heads back in time. That was a close one!

"Ugh, this is crazy! Sora, what did you do?" Angelica asks Sora in annoyance while Chuckie ate the urinal biscuit absentmindedly. "Didn't I tell you to talk to him?"

"I did! I don't get what happened! Wooldoor said, "'Let's go;' And I was like, 'Are you crazy'? And he said, 'Come on, I'm 10 years old!' Then the sockbat mentioned about weird stuff or something!" Sora explains to his friends. The gang got onto the train as the doors open. Nearly all the folks ran out like mad upon seeing them. "And after that, we sang and..."

The door closes on Chuckie's foot that is in a tissue but. The tiger shook it off as he got in. The trio rode the train in hopes to make it to the Grand Toonral Station in time.

Not one of the animals knew of the trouble that will await them upon arrival.

* * *

Sora stops to get directions from a horse named Buck who explains, "All right, you just gotta go down West 42nd; that will be on your left after Vanderbolt. And if you hit the Crystal Building, you definitely went too far."

"Right, I got it! Thanks, officer, whee," Wooldoor exclaims as he walk off on his journey.

"Hey, hey," Buck exclaims to Wooldoor in annoyance causing the sockbat to look back at him. "Wait for the light to change!" The sockbat nods as he looks up at a traffic light, "Geez, what an idiot."

Once the light changed, Wooldoor heads on his merry way. Of course, an officer on duty sitting on Buck whose name is Sam the Sheriff spots him and speak into a walkie talkie, "You got it, I saw some sort of sockbat walking right past. Should I shoot it?"

"Are you crazy? Negative," The voice on the walkie talkie responds. "If there's an animal break-out, we can't kill these guys!"

"Well, one may never know. It could get dangerous. I will need some back up, big time."

* * *

The train continues heading to Grand Toonral Station. Sora, Angelica and CHuckie sat on one side of the train with a frightened passenger, worried if these animals would eat him or not.

Sora glances to his right while looking at the newspaper. The scared passenger looks up as the lion roars, making him look down. But in translation, Sora was reading while groaning, "Awww, come on! The Mets are not having their best season this year!"

"Eh, whatcha going to do," Chuckie remarks sarcastically, not really caring about the Mets right now. Those guys probably don't have a championship since their last one anyhow.

Just then a voice booms out, "Next stop: Grand Toonral Station."

"Wait; did he say 'Grand Toonral Station' or 'my aunt's constipation'?" Sora asks in confusion. It's hard to hear the guy over the weird loudspeaker due to how weird it sounds.

"Oh yeah, this is it!" Angelica exclaims as he, Sora and Chuckie got out of their seats. Time to confront Wooldoor and bring him back to the zoo!

* * *

"Whee! Grand Toonral Station," Wooldoor exclaims as he checks out the train station upon arrival, "Very grand and toonral!"

* * *

In the subway, Sora uses his strength to push the doors open before he and Angelica rush out to find Wooldoor. They passed a drummer who is playing drums on the ground railway, don't ask.

Chuckie meanwhile, was the last to get out, trying to leave the subway carefully. But the tiger yelps as the doors right on his tail.

"Ouch, ouch," Chuckie groans as he pulls his tail free. This causes him to stumble, smashing his lower feet right through the drummer's drums and causing him to fell to the ground. That gotta hurt.

Sora meanwhile is running up the stairs, causing some folks to freak out and run for their ways to escape him. The only one who doesn't seem to do was a little old lady named Madam Foster who is walking up the stairs.

"Hey, big emergency situation here," Sora shouts as he ran up the stairs. "No one panics, it's okay! This emergency isn't a big one!"

Of course, when Sora reach the stairs' top, Madam Foster grabs as she angrily beats him up with her purse, causing the lion to screech in pain. The old lady yells, "Upstairs, downstairs!" Madam Foster then sprays him with pepper spray, causing Sora to scream in pain. "How do you like that, bad kitty?"

Madam Foster then grabs Sora by the arm and flips him like she was in a karate match. The lion groans, "Lady, geez, what is wrong with you?" Sora yelps and runs away as the old woman hits him with the purse him like. "Get a grip, folks; Geez!"

"Bad kitty!"

* * *

A sign shows that the Mega North train to Connecticutter is gone, much to Wooldoor's dismay as he groans, "Awww, I missed the Express! Great, now I gotta do the Stepford local."

But before Wooldoor can head out to get another train, Sora appears from out of nowhere, slamming into him and sending the two friends skidding across the marble floor. What is the lion doing here?

"Got him," Sora calls out to Chuckie and Angelica eagerly. "Yeah, I got him!'

"He got him, he has got him!" Angelica cheers while running up the escalator then jumps off to get over to Sora and Wooldoor. Now the gang can put a stop to this nonsense!

"Yeah, he got him, Sora has got him!" Chuckie cheers as he came up the escalator.

Of course, Chuckie ends up tripping on the last escalator step, causing him to skid across the marble floor. Madam Foster, who is on the scene, hits him with her purse while snapping, "Got something for you, bad kitty!" The tiger yelps as he crash his head right into the clock. Still, he got up, safe and sound.

"I'm okay, really."

"Wow, guys! What are you doing here?" Wooldoor ask his friends in surprise yet confusion. Did they decide to come with him to the wild after all?

"Oh, I'm so relieved that we found you!" Sora exclaims with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, we were worried about you that it isn't funny." Angelica remarks with a nod.

"Awww, it's nothing to worry about. I'm fine, I'm fine! Whee!" Wooldoor insists to his worried friends. "Yeah, I'm fine, really."

"Oh...you're fine, yeah, Wooldoor is fine. Yeah, great," Sora said as if strangely calm by Wooldoor's rocks. The lion turns to the others while asking, "Hey, Chuckie, Angelica, you hear that? Wooldoor is fine. Good to know."

Sora chuckles while turning to Wooldoor while saying, "Good. You see, I was wondering..." Angirly, the lion grabs his best friend by the throat, shaking him like mad. "WHAT IN THE WORLD GAVE YOU THE IDEA TO DO THIS TO US, WOOLDOOR? I THOUGHT WE WERE YOUR FRIENDS!"

"Hey, hey, what's the big deal?" Wooldoor squeaks in worry. "I was going to come back by morning!"

"Don't you ever...EVER do this again, got it? Do you hear him?"

"Yeah, do you hear him?" Angelica snaps to Wooldoor with a frown. Hopefully this experience will teach the weirdo not to do this stunt again.

Suddenly police sirens begin to be heard. Chuckie lifts his head down (with the clock) and calls out, "Not good! We're running out of time!" Angelica turns, seeing the clock itself on his head, much to her annoyance.

"Ugh, Chuckie; did you break their clock? Honestly!"

Angelica gets to work on trying to pull the clock off of Chuckie's head. Sora, not noticing, continues shaking Wooldoor while shouting, "Never do this again! Don't you ever EVER do this again, you hear me?"

"Come on, come here." Angelica snaps as she tries to get the clock off of Chuckie's head. Unfortunately, the animals are in big trouble as police reinforcements came into the station.

As the cops came in, it appears that someone is nearby reading a newspaper. That is until the whole thing is lifted down, revealing the Koopalings reading it. Apparently, they came to use the train as well.

"Not good, we're been ambushed, everyone!" Ludwig groans. He and his siblings lift their claws in the air, surrendering to the cops.

"Awww," Iggy and Lemmy groan in dismay and defeat. Soon the gang now saw the police as everything became silent. The Koopalings chose this time to try to make an escape while slowly starting to edge off.

"Remember, sibs. Cute and cuddly, cute and cuddly..."

During this time, Mr. Fussy and Mr. Funny, in a trench coat, were trying to buy train tickets when the police surrounds. The monkeys yelps as the guns are raised to them.

"Hoo boy; these aren't really my pies, really." Mr. Fussy said nervously while he and Mr. Funny held up both their arms and their pies. Now they're in trouble.

"Yo, it's the Man, man." Wooldoor whispers to his friend. Turning to the cops, eh said cheerfully, "Hey, evening officers! Whee!"

"No, no! You don't talk now, got it? You are not good in the 'putting words together and they come out good' thing, got it?" Sora whispers angrily to Wooldoor. The lion is too angry at his best friend for him to make any more mistakes for one night. "Allow me to handle this!"

Turning to the officers, Sora smiles while saying, "Hey, everyone! What's up? Yeah! You know, everything is cool, we just had one little situation...a little internal one that is. To tell you the truth, my pal just went a little crazy."

As Wooldoor got up, frowning by what his friend is saying, he saw an animal control officer being forced out into the open. He tries to run back in but the cops wouldn't let him. This isn't turning out good at all.

"Hey, it can happen to everyone!" Sora exclaims with a laugh. "I mean, the city can get to us all. My friend is a little cuckoo in his head."

"Hey, come on! Don't call me cuckoo in the head," Wooldoor snaps, a bit offended by Sora's remark towards him.

"Will you shut up? I can handle this, okay?"

Well, Sora thought that he can handle this but Madam Foster, who appeared, shuffles to the lion and hits him right in the yahoos with her purse. Wooldoor laughs like mad at what happened to Sora. Serves him right for badmouthing him!

"Got him," Madam Foster laughs madly as the cops quickly came in and drags the old woamn off to safely. Now is not the time to be a hero!

"Come on, give a guy a break, why don't ya?" Sora asks in a high-pitched voice. What is it with that old woman today? Turning back to the cops, he spoke in his normal voice, "Look, how about we just take my pal home so we can forget that this silliness ever happened? Right; No harm, no foul.

Sora walks forward, causing the cops to back away in worry and alarm, thinking that he's going to attack. The lion insists, "Wait, no, no, don't be that way! It's cool! It's me, Sora, the lion form the Zoo?"

Sora quickly did one playful growl and roars while during an act. Unfortunately, to the animal control officer's POV, he is freaked out and is worried that the lion is roaring and is about to attack!

Sora smiles, but upon seeing the looks on the cops' face, he came to a worried conclusion: they don't recognize him! Turning to his friend, he asks, "What's up with these guys? Don't they know me?"

Angelica shrugs but before Sora could try something else, the animal control officer frantically shot a tranquilizer dart right at the lion, hitting him. Sora yelps and groans, "Ouch, ouch!"

Sora groans as he staggers about, twirling like a ballerina before collapsing. Angelica caught him and set him to the floor gently. The lion said stupidly, "Wow...I feel kinda really weird." He pats Angelica while smiling like a fool. "Hey, I love you guys..."

Wooldoor looks confused. What is wrong with Sora? As Chuckie glances down at the lion, Sora is heard while his voice is slowing down, "I love you so much..." The lion saw colors swirling around as a voice is heard singing, putting him in some sort of delusional state.

Sammy Nelson: _**Who can take a sunrise, sprinkle it with dew**__**  
**__**Cover it with choc'late and a miracle or two**__**  
**__**The Candy Man, oh the Candy Man can**__**  
**__**The Candy Man can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste **_**good**

Now we see some sort of weird sequence which involves a lot of Wooldoors and Chuckies dancing around while a girl did some weird Indian style dance. Now we see the city while the Statue of Liberty (AKA Angelica) flies around then raise her torch, hitting Sora on the head before he blacks out.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Sora woke up, finding himself in a crate at a zoo. A lot of people were watching something happening with the lion unaware of what's going.

"The event at Grand Toonral Station last night shows what those animal right whackos were shouting about for years now." A reporter named Dan Anchorman said to the camera. "Why, these animals don't belong in captivity! So they're going to be send back to their natural habitat where they can finally live their lives in the freedom that they so clearly desire."

"Ugh, hey, a little help?" Sora asks with a groan as he tries to get up. Unfortunately, once again his actions were misunderstood.

"Gah, he's awake, he's awake!" Someone is heard yelling madly. Everyone ran for the hills as 25 tranquilizer darts hit Sora, one hit him right in the paw.

"Oh man, not again..." Sora groans as he goes through the delusional state again before Angelica hits him on the head once more, causing him to black out.

Author's note  
Hoo boy; Wooldoor's escape stunt got him, his friends, the Koopalings and the Mr. Men monkeys in big trouble. In the next chapter, the gang is going to get transferred, much to Sora's horror which causes the lion to get angry at Wooldoor. Meanwhile, the Koopalings escape as they prepare to take control of the ship. What will happen? Read, review and suggest!

Do I need to explain the internet privacy bills to you folks?

Buck and Sam the Sheriff are two of the characters from _Home on the Range_.

Madam Foster is the feisty old woman and grandmother of Frankie Foster of _Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends_.

Dan Anchorman is the mean news reporter whom the Warners got payback on on _Animaniacs_.


	5. Chapter 5: Shiphaied!

Author's note  
I got a better idea, Unknown. I can use those dragons as the fossa! How about it? Good? Good!

Chapter 5: Ship-haied!

It was a few hours later that Sora woke up, groaning, "Man, my head..." The lion got up but yelps as he hit his head on something. He looks around and saw, to his horror, that he's in a box! It didn't take long for him to realize what happened, "No, oh no, no way! I'm in a box? They can't transfer me! Not me!"

Sora freaks out as he exclaims, "Oh no, I cannot breathe! The darkness is creeping in on me. I cannot breathe! Can't breathe! Walls are closing in AROUND ME!" The lion rocks back and forth while groaning, "So alone...oh, so alone..."

But just when Sora thought that he is by himself, two eyes appeared in the dark to his right while whispering, "Sora. Sora; Are you there?" The lion leans against the crate to hear. Could it be?

"Wooldoor?"

"Whee! Yeah, talk to me, buddy!"

"Oh, good," Sora sighs in relief. At least the lion isn't alone after all...of course, he plans on strangling Wooldoor for what happened. "You're here!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Wooldoor ask Sora in concern. "You okay?"

"No, no I am not. This doesn't look good, Wooldoor."

Just then, two eyes appeared in the darkness below the two. The familiar voice of Angelica calls out, "Sora; Wooldoor; is that you two?"

"Angelica! You're here too!" Sora exclaims in both amazement yet concern. Looks like two of his pals got transferred with him.

"Angelica; Whee; I love hearing your voice!" Wooldoor exclaims to Angelica with a grin.

"What's going on here?" Angelica asks with a frown. Last time she remembers, the skunk was hit by darts and was knocked unconscious. Next thing she knew, Angelica is in a box!

"We're all in crates." Sora explains to Angelica, much to the skunk's worry.

"Oh boy, not good."

Just then, two eyes appeared in the darkness below the group. The familiar voice of Chuckie yawns, "Oh boy. Sleeping went and knocked me out."

"Wait, is that Chuckie?" Wooldoor ask in surprise. His tiger friend is being transferred too?

"Yeah, it is." Sora said in surprise, "Chuckie!"

"Chuckie, you okay?" Angelica asks Chuckie in concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Chuckie said yawning. "I guess I must've doze off when getting and MRI."

"Err, Chuckie, buddy. You aren't getting an MRI." Sora said uneasily. How can he break it to his tiger friend, "What's happening is much more worse than that."

"A CAT scan, which is funny because I'm a cat sort of."

"No! It isn't funny because you aren't getting a CAT scan! It's a transfer, a zoo one!"

"Wait, we're getting a zoo transfer?" Chuckie ask in shock and horror. The tiger remembers what happened last night...and it isn't good! "No, I can't be transferred! I just can't! I have an appointment with Dr. Lipschitz at 5!"

"Chuckie," Sora groans at Chuckie's frantic behavior as well as worry when he doesn't get his prescriptions and such.

"There are prescriptions that need to be filled!" Chuckie exclaims in terror.

"Chuckie, will you calm down!" Angelica groans to Chuckie in concern.

"I mean, no other zoo can afford my medical care!"

"Chuckie," Sora said again. That tiger is getting too paranoid and freaked out for his own good.

"And I am not going HMO!" Chuckie exclaims as he is breathing in and out like mad.

"Chuckie, relax, buddy!" Wooldoor assures Chuckie with a smile. "We're going to be okay here. Oh...kizzay! Calm down."

"No, we're not going to be oh-kizzay!" Sora snaps angrily as he turns to where Wooldoor's voice is at. The lion remembers how the gang got into this mess: because that idiotic sockbat escaped, the gang has to go after him and they got recaptured! And now... "No thanks to you, our lives are ruined!"

"Huh? No thanks to me? I don't get it. How is this my fault?"

"You're kidding, right Wooldoor?" Angelica asks Wooldoor with an annoyed sigh. The idiotic sockbat don't seem to get how he has a hand in this whole mess?

"You have to go and messed with the people! You bit the hand, Wooldoor! You bit the hand!" Sora exclaims angrily to Wooldoor. Then he mocks the whatchacallit, "'I don't know who I am, I don't know who I am! So I will be an idiot and go find myself in the wild!"

Sora, normal voice, snaps sarcastically, "Oh please."

"Come on! I didn't ask you to come after me!" Wooldoor protests to Sora angrily and innocently.

"Well, he does have a point." Chuckie said, agreeing with Wooldoor. If the rest of the gang would've stayed at the zoo, then at least only the sockbat would get into trouble and the others would still be home right about now.

"What?" Sora asks Chuckie with a frown by that comment.

"Well, I did say that we should stay at the zoo, but no!"

"Oh shut up, Chuckie! You're the one who suggested that dumb idea to begin with! You're to blame like he is!"

"Sora, leave Chuckie out of this!" Angelica demands to Sora with a frown. Chuckie didn't mean to inspire Wooldoor, it just happened!

"Yes, thanks, Angelica!" Chuckie exclaims, relieved that Angelica is standing up (sort of) for him."Anyway, Sora, it isn't my fault that we're being transferred!"

"Chuckie, shut up! Does anyone feel nauseous here?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I feel nauseous right now!"

"Chuckie, you're a hypochondriac." Sora sighs in annoyance at Chuckie. "You always feel sick."

As the animals continue arguing in their crates, outside, they and every other animal on the ship were being taken back to the wild. For now though, let's concentrate on eight familiar Koopalings.

Wendy peeks out from a hole in the cage that the Koopalings are in, trying to read the label. Ludwig peeks out while saying, "Sis, any progress report?"

"It's an old code, which I cannot make out...as well as read." Wendy groans a bit.

"Obviously this must be a plan by Dr. Eggman to send us off somewhere...but we can still stop him if only we can find out where the scientist is taking us! Now I say we take over the ship before we head over to Antarctica and take Dr. Eggman's base! But where is this ship going?"

Morton peeks out and saw Mr. Fussy and Mr. Funny, in their cage, waking up. The Koopaling suggest, "How about we ask those monkeys over there?"

"Hmm..." Ludwig said thoughtfully. He whistles over to the two Mr. Man Monkeys, "Yo, you two! Can you read by any chance?"

"No, I cannot read. But Mr. Funny here can." Mr. Fussy said as he motions to Mr. Funny who honks while going over to the bars of the cage. "What do you want him to read?"

"Just the destination of we're going." Wendy explains while pointing to the label of the Koopalings' cage.

Mr. Funny nods as he honks a bit. Mr. Fussy nods as he translates, "Ship to Kenya; Wildlife Preserve, Dark Land."

"Dark Land," Ludwig remarks with a frown. "So, Dr. Eggman thought that he can send us off to a familiar land for us in hopes to throw us off his trail, eh? Well, that mad guy got another thing coming! Roy, get the doors unlocked!"

Roy heads appear, say something unintelligible before spitting out a paper clip from his stomach. The koopaling forms the paper clip into a lock pick and use it to pick to lock then push the doors opened.

"Yay; let's kick some shell!" Larry laughs madly, relieved to be out of that cage.

"Any chance you can get us out of this cage too?" Mr. Fussy ask the Koopalings hopefully. "We're getting a bit cramped."

"Fine, I supposed we could use some extra hands." Ludwig remarks with a shrug. Just then Roy spits out a chainsaw. Iggy grabs it and revs it up, "Iggy, Roy, no! We aren't using a chainsaw!"

"Awww," Iggy and Lemmy groans as the latter throw the chainsaw away. Roy uses the same lock pick to get the monkeys out of their cage.

"Thank you." Mr. Fussy said with a nod as he and Mr. Funny got out of the cage. The latter honks a bit. "Come on, Mr. Funny, there must be some bananas in the kitchen if those fellows need us."

A crew member whistles as he passes by. But when the guy turns a corner, without warning, he was knocked out cold. The seven Koopalings quietly sneak into the captain's cabin. The captain himself was listening to music, unaware of what's happening...but was knocked out cold thanks to a karate chop by Ludwig.

"Nightly night," Lemmy chuckles as Roy spits out some rope and duct tape. "Nice work, bro!"

* * *

Back with the first group of animals, they were still arguing as Angelica snaps, "Guys!"

"I was a star in the greatest city on this planet!" Sora exclaims furiously while hitting the side of crate, "A king who is loved by my people for crying out loud!"

"Come on, calm down..."

"And you have to go...and ruined everything!"

On the last part, the angry Sora threw his weight onto the side of his crate, causing Wooldoor, who leaned in to listen, to get knocked backwards. That really hurt!

"Guys, come on!" Angelica shouts to her friends in annoyance.

"Loved? Give me a break! If those folks loved you, then obviously those folks don't know the real you!" Wooldoor snaps in annoyance. On the last 'you' part, Sora lean in to listen but his eyes widen as his pal copied what the lion did to him earlier: threw his weight against his side of his own crate, sending the lion backwards.

"All right, don't make me come up there! I will make you both nerds stink for days!"

However, Angelica's crate shuddered as the furious Sora threw his weight onto his crate while yelling, "I thought that I knew the real you!"

"Come on, let's talk about this calmly!" Angelica exclaims. But Sora and Wooldoor ignores her as they threw their weights in the sides of their own crates.

"As for you, Wooldoor, your doorknob and your winged head; they cancelled each other right out! You are nothing but a bum!"

Of course, the ropes holding Wooldoor's crate is beginning to snap. A worried Chuckie calls out, "Guys, stop it! Stop it, stop it, stop it; stop it!"

"Chucke, come on. You aren't helping things at all!" Angelica exclaims to Chuckie in frustration.

Soon Sora threw his weight right onto the side of his crate again. As a result, the ropes snaps, sending Wooldoor's crate right onto the deck.

* * *

The Koopalings soon took over the complete ship and now are trying to change direction. Bowser Jr. randomly presses computer buttons but the screen keep saying 'Access Denied'."

"Junior, what is the status report?" Ludwig asks Bowser Jr. sternly.

"No good, Ludwig!" Bowser Jr. explains in worry. "I don't know the codes."

"Yeah, shouldn't you do it?" Larry asks his brother Ludwig in concern. "You're the genius!"

"Don't give me excuses, you two! Give me results!" Ludwig snaps as he slaps both Bowser Jr. and Larry like mad. Then he turns to Roy while asking, "Navigation?"

Roy was looking over the map then shrugs while saying unintelligibly, "Err, don't know."

"All right...let me think...and someone shut him up!"

Ludwig was referring to the captain who is about to wake up. Morton nods as he slaps the captain, knocking him out again. Bowser Jr. kept stepping on the buttons, hoping for an override that works. He smiles as the screen now say 'Override Accepted'.

"Yes, I got it!" Bowser Jr. cheers wildly.

"All right, time for us to turn this tin can around!" Ludwig exclaims eagerly. An alarm goes off as Wendy turns the wheel, causing the ship to go south.

* * *

Wooldoor's crate continues skidding across the deck along with Sora, Angelica and Chuckie's crate. The sockbat's hit the railing first, followed by the lion's. Chuckie's crate lands between Sora's and Wooldoor's.

Sora in concern looks through his peephole to see Angelica's crate come skidding. It hits the four crates hard. As a result, the chain railing broke, causing the four animals to scream as they fell into the ocean with a splash.

The crates hit the water before floating to the surface. Sora frantically dodges the dripping water and rush to his peephole, calling out, "Guys?" The lion to his horror saw the ship sailing off while the crates hat held Wooldoor, Angelica and Chuckie float away on the waves. "Oh man, not good. Angelica, Chuckie! Wooldoor!"

"Sora," Wooldoor's voice calls out frantically.

"Wooldoor?"

"Sora!"

Sora gasps as Wooldoor's, Chuckie's and Angelica's crates floated out of his view. They are being taken away by the ocean. The lion calls out, trying to catch sight of his friend, "No. Wait, come back; Wooldoor!"

The lion whispers sadly, "Don't go..."

But it's no use. Sora's friends are nowhere to be seen. It looks like they are gone forever and the lion is alone once more.

Author's note  
Not good. The Koopalings has taken control of the ship which caused Sora and his friends to be separated...or are they? In the next chapter, the gang reunites on a deserted island but the reunion may get lucky for Sora and Wooldoor. And another thing, where are they? Read, review and suggest!

Dr. Lipschitz is the Tony Jay characted voiced on _Rugrats_.


	6. Chapter 6: Stranded Bitter Reunion

Author's note  
Actually, acosta, I'm using Garble and the dragons (from the Spike's Quest episode) as the Fossa but I can still use your suggestion.

Chapter 6: Stranded Bitter Reunion

It was a few hours later as darkness fell. Sora was sleeping in his crate which is rolling. Suddenly, the whole thing smashed open as the lion lands on a beach. Sora spits out a mouthful of sand and wipes his tongue right off.

"Okay, now I'm definitely sure about something... I am not a sea lion." Sora panted while giving a last look to the crate he just jumped out of. The lion turns then his eyes widened in terror as he saw what's front of him: a jungle.

Sora screams then nervously calls out, "Wooldoor? Chuckie; Angelica; No response; Are his friends here? The lion run across the beach while calling out, "Wooldoor; Chuckie; Angelica; Wooldoor!"

The lion dodges an incoming tide before calling out, "Chuckie!" He dodges it once more and calls out, "Hey, anyone! Hello!"

Where is everyone?

* * *

It was morning a several hours later and Sora is unsuccessful in finding his friends. The lion became delirious on the beach, wandering around calling names, "Wooldoor, Chuckie, Angelica; Angelica, Chuckie, Wooldoor. Wooldoor, Yakko, Angelica, Wooldoor, Chuckie. Wakko, Dot, Slappy, Runt, Rita, Scratchensniff, Pinky, Brain, Buster, Babs, Plucky, Fifi, Hampton, Furrball, Calamity, Beeper, Skunk, Fox, Panda, Rabbit, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Yogi, Boo-Boo, Cindy, Timon, Pumbaa, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Perry..."

"Hey!" Someone shouted out.

"...Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Major Monogram, Carl the Intern, Jeremy..."

"Help," Sora blinks a bit. Now he knows that someone is around. The lion saw a box with familiar legs wandering on the island, calling out, "Hey, come on! Help me out of this thing! Hello? Hey!"

Sora gasps, he knows that voice! The lion rushes over to the rock as Chuckie calls out, "Come on, I want out of this thing! Hello; Anyone?"

"Chuckie!" Sora exclaims as he runs over to his friend who turns in the direction of his voice.

"Sora? Is that you? Please tell me that's you!"

"Yeah, I got you dude, no worries! Hang on, I got you, Chuckie! I got you, buddy!"

Sora does his best to help get Chuckie out of that crate, only for it to land right on top of him. The lion tunnels around but ends up under the crate again. He tunnels to the head of the crate.

"Chuckie!" Sora exclaims as he quickly rips the top of the crate, revealing a groaning Chuckie.

"Ouch." Chuckie groans a bit. He went through one crazy experience but the tiger is all right.

"Okay, got you, buddy!" Sora got to work by pulling Chuckie by the whiskers making him yelp, 'ouch' a several times. No good. The lion rushes off while saying, "Hang on, pal; Wait right there."

Sora rushes to the edge of the jungle and found something that could help, making the lion exclaims, "Yeah!"

As Sora came back with a log, dragging it on the beach, a concerned Chuckie ask, "Sora, what are you up to?"

"Getting you out of the box," Sora now held the log up in a battering ram position and smirks madly. "All right, relax, buddy. This won't hurt a lot."

"Errr, Sora?"

Chuckie looks up to see what Sora's holding. The tiger gasps as his eyes widened in terror upon seeing his friend holding the log. It didn't take Chuckie long to relax what's going to happen.

"All right, tiger, corner pocket!" Sora yells as he rushes at Chuckie with the log in determination.

"Wait, wait!" Chuckie screams curling his legs around his stomach to stop Sora from hitting him in the areas, "Wait, come on; stop!"

"Here goes everything! Hold still, Chuckie!"

"No, no, stop! Come on, no!"

"Here I come!" Sora exclaims as he drew closer with the log in hand.

"Wait, look, it's Angelica!" Chuckie shouts suddenly. Sora stop as the log is only inches away from the target. The lion turns and saw a crate wash up on shore, one that Chuckie identified, "It's Angelica!"

Chuckie blinks as he realizes the truth: it really was Angelica; the tiger did have a crush on her for who knows how long. The tiger said, "Oh hey, it's Chuckie..." Then he fainted like a lovesick kitty.

"Angelica," Sora laughs as he rushes over to her crate. Another one of his friends, reunited with him! Great!

Sora with a smirk knocks rhythmically on the wood to see if Angelica would respond. She did by kicking the crate wide open. The lion screams as he goes flying through the air while holding the top of his friend's crate.

Chuckie, who came around, saw Sora flying towards him, causing him to scream as the lion lands on his hard, causing the tiger's crate to break apart in the progress. Well, that's one way to get Chuckie loose.

"Angelica," Sora, who recovers, exclaims as he steps on a piece of wood which hits Chuckie right in the face. Another piece of wood then hit the lion and the tiger right in their yahoos.

Angelica, with seaweed on her head hair, starfire on her chest like a crab, and a crab on hewr bottom area, got up and frowns while saying, "Okay, boys, you have your friend. Now scam!" Eventually, the starfish and crab pops right off the skunk. She sighs while pulling the seaweed off her head. That was an awkward experience!

"Angelica!"

"Sora!"

Angelica and Sora hugs each other. So far, almost everyone is reunited but where's Wooldoor? But the three animals heard a familiar voice shouting, "Whoa! Whee! I have never felt so alive and happy in my whole life!"

Sora, Angelica and Chuckie turns to see a funny sight: Wooldoor is riding on two dolphins' back, obviously they are escorting him to shore and bringing the sockbat to safely.

"Wooldoor," Angelica asks in surprise and amused by what Wooldoor's doing.

"Wooldoor," Sora exclaims happily as Wooldoor rode towards shore. His best friend is safe and alive!

"Yeah, right, whee!" Wooldoor laughs to the dolphins, "All right, left! Wait, no, my left, your left! Okay, boys, here's good!"

The dolphins came to shore before dropping Wooldoor right on the island. He grins while saying to his new friends, "Geez, you know, I don't have anything on me at the moment. How about I get back to you guys later, okay?

The dolphins chitter goodbye as they left. Wooldoor smiles as he chitters right back while saying, "Yeah, to you too! Whee!" The sockbat shake himself dry, his fur looks poofy until he smoothes it down.

"Wooldoor," Sora exclaims as Wooldoor turns and saw his best friend, alive and well! The lion run to him while exclaiming, "WOOLDOOR!"

Wooldoor with a grin runs over to Sora, happy to see him. The sockbat exclaims, "Sora! Whee!"

Chuckie and Angelica couldn't help but chuckle a bit while looking at the two running to each other like in a real true reunion. One can imagine the 'Chariots of Fire' playing in the background right now.

"Wooldoor," Sora shouts in a slow-mo while running towards Wooldoor.

"Sora," Wooldoor shouts right back in a slow-mo while running towards Sora.

"Wooldoor!"

"Sora!"

"Wooldoor..." Sora said. However his mood changes as he looks angrily at Wooldoor as if wanting to strangle him.

"Sora," Wooldoor ask in confusion. Why is Sora ticked off all of the sudden?

"WOOLDOOR!"

Wooldoor yelps in terror, now he remembers what happened before: Sora is running towards him in anger! The sockbat turns around and said in slow-mo, "Oh, son of a monkey; AHH!"

Everything goes back to normal speed. Sora chases after Wooldoor while shouting, "WOOLDOOR! WHEN I GET MY PAWS ON YOU, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Wait, hold on! Sora, hold on!"

"Don't you dare run away from me! If you run, I would want to kill you more, you stupid sockbat!"

Sora hops up into the air in hopes to tackle Wooldoor and kill him. Angelica and Chuckie ran up and grabs the two, hugging them and saving Wooldoor in time. Chuckie cheers for various reasons.

"All right, look at us!" Angelica said with a smile, ignoring the death glare that Sora is giving the nervous Wooldoor. "Oh yeah, we are together again, safe and sound and alive!"

"Right, we are!" Chuckie exclaims with a smile. The gang is together again, safe and sound. A pause later, the tiger ask puzzled, "Uh, where is 'here' anyway?"

The gang's eyes widened in alarm; they turn around and saw the wall of tropical jungle in broad sunlight. Come to think about it: what island did they wash up on anyway? The animals have never been here before!

Chuckie pauses as he looks at the place. The tiger came only come to one conclusion as he say, "I guess we're in Toon Diego."

"Toon Diego," Angelica ask, disbelief by Chuckie's guess. This place doesn't look anything like Toon Diego to this skunk! "What gave you that idea?"

"Well, check this place out. There's white sandy beachs, a cleverly simulated natural environment, wide open enclosures, guys, I say that this could be the Toon Diego Zoo, especially with the fake rocks." Chuckie taps a rock with one paw, "Wow, that rock even looks real!"

"Toon Diego," Sora groans in disbelief. "Great, what could be worse than Toon Diego?"

"Don't know. But I will say that this is place is, to explain in better terms, crack-a-lackin'! Whee!" Wooldoor exclaims happily. The sockbat left Sora and Angelica while walking away. "Wow, I could hang here, I could really hang here..."

Of course, Wooldoor runs himself running off as the angry Sora chases again while shouting, "I still going to kill you, Wooldoor!"

"Whoa, Sora! Take it easy, take it easy!"

"I will strangle you! Then I will bury you, dig you up, clone you then kill every one of your blasted closes!"

"Buddy, you need a 20 second time out!" Wooldoor shouts as he hides behind Angelica to get protection from his best buddy who is now out to kill the poor sockbat.

"Then afterwards, I will never speak to you again!" Sora shouts furiously to Wooldoor. Thanks to that idiot, he is now stranded in 'Toon Diego' and out of Toon Town City! Why did that sockbat even made that dumb wish on his birthday in the first place?

"Stop it now!" Angelica shouts as she grabs Sora by the shoulders. The skunk has had enough of this nonsense! "Look, we take this one step at a time, got it? Let's find the people, get checked in and have this mess straightened out!"

"Oh great, just great. Toon Diego; I will now have to complete with Louis the Alligator and his trumpet singing! No way that I can top that, not a chance, everyone! I am ruined, done, out of business!" Sora angrily points at Wooldoor with an accusingly. "This is all your fault, Wooldoor! You have ruined everything!"

Sora sighs while looking down. What will he do now? Just then the lion thought he heard something, making him look up.

"Aww, come on, Sora! Did you think that I wanted all this to happen?" Wooldoor ask Sora in guilty and sadness. "You want me to say that I'm sorry? Did you want that? Okay, I'm..."

"Shush!" Sora cuts him off suddenly.

"What? Oh, he just shushed me! That is mean!"

"Wooldoor, it's all right." Angelica said, trying to comfort the poor sad Wooldoor. "You just got to be a little more understanding about..."

"Shush!" Sora said, cutting Angelica off much to her shock and annoyance.

"Hey! Don't shush me like that! I oughta..."

"Guys, you hear that? You hear that?"

The gang listens and heard something coming from the jungle. Is that what they thought it was? Could it be...music? That must means that some people are nearby! Or maybe animals!

* * *

The group rushes through the jungle as they head to the source of the music. Wooldoor smiles while exclaiming, "Yeah! I can hear it now! Whee!"

"You know the old saying: where there's music, there's people!" Angelica exclaims with a grin. The gang can find the people, get the mess straightened out and go on home to Toon Town City!

"Let's go right to the head honcho." Sora said with a grin. Whoever is in charge of the Toon Diego place could help the animals get home, right?

"A sidewalk would help things." Chuckie mumbles while running through the jungle. The floor of this place is making it hard to walk on big time!

"I know; what a dump." Angelica remarks with a frown.

"Yeah, they oughta called it the Toon De Lame-o-Zoo." Sora remarks with a frown. "First those folks will say, 'Hey, we have got this great open plain thing. We let the animals run wild.' Then the next thing you know, there will be flowers in your hair and folks are hugging everyone like weirdoes!"

Chuckie yelps as he got his tail caught on a vine but got free while running after his friends. Wooldoor run through a branch while saying, "This place does grow on an animal. This way, guys! Come on!"

Chuckie and Angelica walk through the branch but as Sora came, it hits him right on the nose. The lion groans in pain as he goes after his friends. Sora of course hits his foot right on a log, the former he grabs in pain. The lion steps on a thorn, run through a spider web, crashed into a tree and trips over a log.

I'm telling you folks, Sora isn't having a good time here. The tree begins to fall as Sora screams, "Oh crud!" The tree itself lands right on top of him. Of course, his friends didn't notice as they head to a baobab tree in the distance.

What the animals will find will make things 'interesting' for them indeed.

Author's note  
Well, the reunion was bitter, sort of. But what is that music coming from? In the next chapter, we meet the Little Ponies and their Earth pony crazy leader who loves to party? And what will happen when Sora and company realize that they are indeed in the wild? More to come so read, review and suggest!

The names that Sora calls out on the beach are characters from _Animaniacs_, _Tiny Toon Adventures_, _Skunk Fu!_, _Rocky & Bullwinkle & Friends_, Hanna-Barbera, _The Lion King_, and _Phineas & Ferb_.

Louis the Alligator is one of the characters from _The Princess and the Frog_.


End file.
